


Dragon Highschool

by StarlightFS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightFS/pseuds/StarlightFS
Summary: This is just to see what people think about it (and i got bored and suddenly started to write this story in my head so why not post it on here!)this is weird to explain.its a high school thing with my friends.this is kinda just to see what people think about it.





	1. First Day

Today is the first day of high school. In a new town with new people. I hug my stuff golden retriever, Peanut, closer. I listen to the sound of my hedgehog running on the wheel.

 _TICK TOCK TICK TOCK!_ went a loud sound of a clock ticking right next to me ear. I turn around to see my imaginary friend, Moondust, laying there. 

" _FLLOOOORRAA_." Moondust said my name as if she was yawning. She was yawning. I turn back around ignoring her because I already knew what she was going to say. 

" _FLORA_!" She shouted. If she wasn't just my imagination I would be sure that the neighborhood would have woke up. " _Its four eighteen in the morning_! _I think you should get some rest_. _You dont want to look like a zombie on your first day!_ "

"You are not helping." I stuff my face in my pillows. The soft feeling of the pillow helped me relax a little.

" _Okay at least go read a book or something to pass time_." Moondust suggests. I left my face from the softness of the pillow and walk away from the comfort of my bed. I stand in front of my book self and pull out a random book. 

I get back in bed and begin to read Warriors: The New Prophecy #1: Midnight .  My friend was reading this book and it had a cat on it so I asked it I could barrow it so I could read it. She said i had the read the first series to understand but I didn't really care.

* * *

 

I am sitting on the bus next to this girl that looks like a sophomore. She had earbuds on so I think she was listening to music. I didnt want to disturb her so I go to looking out the window as the world pass by. I must have dozed off by then because I was awoken up by the girl next to me.

"Hello." the sophomore said in a welcoming smile. "I never seen you face before so I think your a new here because I never seen you before." 

She talked fast, but I do too when I feel comfortable with talking to the person. Before I was able to reply the bus stopped in front of the school and everyone rushed out of the bus. The sophomore went ahead with this other boy who I assume is a sophomore. I continue on and look for what classes I am in.

I find out that my first class is math in room five. I didnt know where room five was at so i just followed the crowd. As I was walking an older girl bumped into me. She was a little taller then be but still short. I think that we were both looking up at the taller people instead of looking ahead of us.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" She helped pick up my books. She stopped and picked up my Warriors book and waved it around, " You read Warriors? You seem to be on the second arc so you must know the basics. We have a thing called Roleplay Club after school. We roleplay warriors. The first meeting is today after school in room 23."

She handed me my book and then added on, "My nickname is Amber." She walked away into the crowd of students. That's when I remember in the  orientation we were told that we were each assigned a older student to help us around. 

I try to remember my helpers name.  _What was it?_

" _I think it was Sage."_ I hear Moondust's voice in my head. 

"SAGE!" I begin to shout. I felt something touch my shoulder. I quickly turn around.

"Hello I am Sage. You must be Flora, right?" Sage said as  she walked me over to my room.

I learned that she is a junior and that's she is also in the Roleplay Club.

"I will see you later." She said after finishing escorting me.

I sit on the floor and wait for the bell to ring. I reach chapter 8 in my book and then the bell rings.

Classes went by quick. I was mostly daydreaming in my imaginary world Starville. School was over. It was time for Roleplay Club. Room 23 in the 3rd club room. 

I knock on the closed door, hesitating at first. A tall girl with brown hair with blonde streaks creaked the door and took a look at me for a second. She turned talked to the other person in the room. The person replied back and I noticed the voice as Amber. She turned back around and opened the door.

"Welcome to Roleplay Club, Flora! My name is Stormy."


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roleplay club!   
> this is just where we meet most of the charaters!  
> there are more but they come later on in the story.

I took a seat in the far back. I noticed that I was early so I decided to read a little.

" _PSSSTT. FLORA!"_ Moondust shouted into my ear. 

 _"You notice I am the only one that can hear your right?"_ I replied in my thoughts.

" _Yup."_ She paused for a second and continued, " _ARE YOU EXCITED? I AM SO EXCITED! ITS TIME FOR US TO MAKE NEW FRIENDS! Okay so here's the game plan. You act super cool and like you know everything that they are talking about but you don't. Hmm now that I think about it you acting skills are a little rough."_

Before I could reply or say anything a crowd of people entered. I noticed a few faces, Sage, The sophomore from the bus, and the boy she walked off with. There were Amber and Stormy in the front of the room.

Once everyone took a seat Amber started talking, "Hello everyone and welcome to Roleplay Club! If you were not informed the old leader of the club, Frost, moved over the summer. I see a few new faces here so maybe we should go around introducing ourselves and our characters. I am Amber and I will try to lead the roleplay club this year. My Character is Sunstar leader of Thunderclan." Amber spoke in a soothing voice almost like she was singing her speech. She had long eyelashes which made her brown eyes shined. She had long brown hair.

Amber finished her speech and gave a quick nod to Stormy. "Hey! My character is Stormyrose deputy of Thunderclan. You can call me Stormy." Stormy spoke in a loud voice. She had long blonde hear that moved like waves. She has a tall slim body which indicated to me that she was athletic.

After Stormy has finished speaking a girl with silver dyed hair with black tips. I didn't know who's hair would stick out in a crowd more, hers or Moondust's galaxy hair. 

"Hello! I am Moonstorm. I was the deputy last year but I stepped down for now because I am busy." She wore black glasses. I assumed that she was a senior because I didn't see her in the Freshman and Sophomore hallway.

 A tall boy was next, "Hey. I am Mintfur or Mint." He was quiet but seemed friendly.

The girl that I was on the bus with me was next. She flung her hair back and started to talk, "Hi. I am Maggie or Lionblaze."  When was finished her sentence she gave a smug smile to the boy next to her. She was chewing gum and had long curly blonde hair.

The boy that Maggie smiled to gave a nervous laugh. "Heeeyy? I'm Onyx. My character is Rainfur."

Next was a freshman girl in my English class. She had short brown hair and wear black glasses. 

"HI! I AM WILLOW! or Willowpelt. I never read these Warrior books but I overheard someone talking about a roleplay club, and so I thought it would be a good opportunity for me to make some friends." Willow had a loud voice. There were a few mumbles around the room going around. I say there silent because I was here for the same reason. I studied her face again quickly before took a seat. She resembled my best friend from my old school. The energetic aura she gives is the same. I couldn't help but smile. It was nice to have something that reminded me of my old school.

The next person, a girl with blue light blue hair, stood up and went to the front of the room ,but before she could begin speaking someone entered the door. It was a lady with long light brown hair and a purple dress walked in. She quickly ran across the room and whispered to Amber. Once the lady finished talking to Amber she left.

_Mysterious_

"Hello. I don't know what just happened but," The blue haired girl shrugged, "I am Icey. My character is  Iceyfrost." Icey quickly sat down.

It was finally my turn. I am sure there should be more people here. I assume that most of them were unable to come. I take a quick look at myself. Rounded body with a pink dress and purple shoes. Black braided hair slumped on the side of my shoulder. A big bow in my hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hello. I am Flora.  Um. My character is Moondust?" I haven't made a character till now. I could hear Moondust behind me talking over and over about me choosing her as my character.

"I am sorry Flora. The Moon prefix has already been taken. Do you have any other character names?" Amber replied.

"Spottedheart?"

"Spottedheart is great. I will add it into the list."

I sigh in relief. I know it wasn't that hard. It just feels weird being around all these new people.

"Ok now that we know everyone's OC. Let me tell you a few things. You guys should already know the rules and basics of Warriors. Well maybe the exception of one." Amber takes a quick glance at Willow and continues, "But we don't exclude anyone. We have been given permission to have Roleplay club on one of the lunch tables. Its the one shaped as a zero."

"But your going to have to find the id to enter the table. You better start making friends with each other or be a well enough role player to get the id." Stormy continued.

 _Oh no! What if I don't get the id. Do I keep sitting around with people I dont know?_  

 _"Your worrying to much like always! You can get the wall. Your good at making friends."_ Moondust comforted me.

_Ya but I dont have a clue about role playing Warriors!_

_"Well then you better start reading."_

Everyone had already left the roleplay club but Amber and Stormy. They seemed to be to much in conversation to notice me. I quietly exit. I dont want to disturb them.  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yess finally done!  
> I have so much more i want to do. I am planning to make a chapter to every character. just so you can all get to know them more.  
> Willows character is based off my best friend irl.  
> When i joined the DS community I didnt know anything about Warriors  
> I did choice the name Moondust when i first joined the DS community but Amber told me that prefix was taken and then I chose Spottedheart.   
> Can anyone guess whos the Mystery women??  
> Also if you have anyone/anything that you think i should add into the story let me know
> 
> I have also been thinking of giving Flora a love life so if you have one let me know!
> 
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like more? Please comment down below!!


End file.
